


A Very Jude & Nick Halloween

by PseudoFox



Series: The Adventures of Jude Hopps [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, Drama, Friendship/Love, Furry, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: Jude Hopps and Nick Wilde try to get a handle on their budding relationship, something challenged by Jude's own uncertainly about same-sex and interspecies love even though the Zootopian officers are an ideal couple. Halloween has finally come, but the reluctant rabbit isn't exactly sure what's going on. Nick's bummed out about the official ZPD event falling through, and he considers bringing Jude along for his other holiday plans.





	A Very Jude & Nick Halloween

**Several weeks after Zootopian police officers Jude Hopps and Nick Wilde finally confessed their feelings for each other, breaking barriers about interspecies love and same-sex love often on their minds...**

"Nick, I've got a really awkward question."

"What, carrots?"

Jude Hopps stared straight down, eyes boring little holes on his plain black pants. The small bunny nervously brushed his arms against his pale grey jacket while he bobbed his legs under his chair. The confused-looking fox paused for a second. Nick Wilde then prodded a paw upon the last of his sweet potato fries, leaned back in his chair, and let the cool October breeze blow across his face.

The chill atmosphere, both metaphorically and literally, of the isolated cafe didn't help. Jude seemed about to start sweating. Nick narrowly managed to keep himself from giggling at the rabbit's incredible cuteness— not that the little one didn't look adorable most of the time, already.

"Nick, listen to me," the bunny began, pushing his empty plate across the table, "this isn't your average kind of awkward question. Not the sort of thing a cricket would say to a fly on the Bug Bang Theory before the laugh track starts. I'm talking about a serious but... weird question-- the sort of thing I wouldn't _dare_ say in public if we weren't alone."

"Hey, I told you Big Mickey's is deserted on Halloween," Nick remarked. He gulped down the last of his fries before going on. "He may be the mascot of this neighborhood, basically, but everybody cares way less about _him_ compared to all of his spawn. With him having that nervous breakdown about finances, now he's so old-fashioned and stubborn... he never does anything holiday related now, is it any surprise few turn up?" Nick rubbed his arms against his pumpkin-covered suit and tie.

"Nick, this place is fine," Jude muttered as he frowned," I'm asking about later on—"

"Hell, didn't he say 'you're lucky that the sweet potatoes are orange, isn't that Halloween-y enough'? I—"

"Nick!"

"Yes?" The fox held out a paw to the side in a 'just lay it all on me' pose.

"Now that we both finally have time off work, there's a lot that I need to know about stuff that I can finally ask you. Have the awkward conversations that I've been putting off. Alright?"

"Ask away! Whatever it is: shoot!"

"What makes a _gay_ Halloween?"

Nick blinked. He and the rabbit spent half a minute in complete silence— hearing nothing other than the soft whooshing sound of a passing cars. They, Jude thought, no doubt had some kind of a great holiday event to go to. Meanwhile, the introverted bunny kept feeling like a ship in the middle of an ocean storm. Jude sucked in a little breath before standing up in his chair.

"I'm asking: what are gays supposed to do?"

The fox still seemed to have a 'does not compute' moment. Finally, he closed his eyes and brushed his paws against his fluffy neck. A burst of emotion went through his senses, but he did his best to keep it all inside— even if he looked ready to burst.

"Look, come on, like I keep telling you: this is my first year in an 'out' relationship, and I just... well," Jude murmured, eyes meeting with Nick's, "I don't _get it_ , and it drives me _crazy_!"

"Carrots," Nick whispered, restraining himself as best he could. He held his mouth behind an arm to hold back his gigantic grin.

"Obviously, gay kids do the same thing when they're younger as any other kid, of course," the bunny went on, anxiously tapping the cold metal table, "they go trick-or-treating. They eat. They watch scary moves. They dress up. The end. Not in that order, but you know what I mean, right?"

"It's... it's..."

"What are gay _adults_ supposed to do? Go out for drinks? Smoke cigarettes? Have casual sex with random strangers? But that's what gays are supposed to do like _every other day_ , isn't it? What makes Halloween different?"

"Carrots!" Nick slammed a paw against the table, head down.

"We're supposed to fill up with boozy cum wearing costumes instead of street clothes, this time? Or what the hell—"

"Carrots! Oh my dear, sweet _God_!"

Nick couldn't help himself any longer. He shoved his body backward and burst out laughing— his whole body shaking hard enough that he could barely breathe. It sounded as if the whole Zootopian block could hear him. The fox spent a good half a minute whacking his arms against the table, almost knocking it over, as the laughs went on and on.

"Nick..."

"Whoo-boy!"

"Nick! I'm sure however I sound, it's not _that_ Goddamn funny," Jude remarked, narrowing his eyes. The bunny watched the fox try to get back to regular breathing, the predator falling right out of his chair.

"I'm sorry... carrots, but it's like..." Nick loudly panted before sitting upright, clearing his throat. "My good sir, but I've duly forgotten what we individuals of the homophile persuasion are up to this calendar period, actually..." The fox mimed looking into a notebook in his pumpkin-covered pants pocket. "Oh, jolly good, it appears that the Grand International Homophile Council has decreed that all dues-paying members are to ingest at least one pint of semen this evening! The CIHC always has the best plans, what-what!"

"Nick..."

"Oh, wait, should our chosen Halloween attire fail to display at least ten centimeters of our bare posterior, our CIHC membership cards may be revoked! How bloody odd! I've already paid my dues for this month, and my card has me up for a free thong after two additional subscriptions—"

 _"Come on!"_ Jude hopped upwards and nearly jumped right onto the table.

The fox put on one of the biggest smiles that the bunny had ever seen— looking about as gleeful as when he'd finally gotten onto the ZPD in the first place. "Was the British accent a bit much? I was just trying to sound like that general guy from _The Furce Awakens_ , in my defense."

"So," Jude began, calming himself down, "all mockery aside, I'm getting the sense that—"

"There's no such thing as an 'official _gay_ Halloween experience'," Nick interjected. He gulped down the last of his soda and stood up from his chair. "It's as silly as talking about what all sheep are supposed to do. Or all wolves. Or all women. Or all men. Or whatever big, broad group of mammals you want to pick."

"I _said_ it would be really awkward."

"Carrots," Nick began, walking around to Jude's chair, "I live down the hall from a pair of bears, married half a decade now, who's idea of a 'wild holiday night' is to mix in a scoop of 'regular' in with the 'decaf'."

"Goodness," Jude remarked. He stopped to finish the last of his own soda. "Promise me that we won't end like that in a few years."

"I can make the promise for myself," Nick responded, gently rubbing his paws upon the bunny's shoulders. The little one let out the same wonderful cooing noise that he always did. "But the other half of the equation's up to you, my hippity-hoppity skeleton."

"I guess... yeah."

Jude slipped his jacket off, revealing a black shirt covered in white bone-prints. Nick grabbed it and rolled it up into a mound of plastic-coated cloth, swinging that underneath an arm. The fox slapped a fiver down onto the cafe table— Mickey deserved as much, given how huge the plates of fried soy steaks and crinkly fries the has-been mutant mouse had served— and gave Jude a tender hug.

"I'm such a... lukewarm sort of 'gay boy'. God, I'm like eighty-percent on the way to a spoon-waving, nagging old pseudo-housewife, aren't I?" Jude buried his face in his paws. "Why be with me? Why shelve that Rolodex of whorish skinny guys that know everything about everything?"

"Naked aprons and kitchen tables study enough to ride on being a thing and all," Nick replied, stroking his chin, "the whole 'twink housewife' scenario doesn't sound so bad."

"Ugh, the t-word again!" Jude called out. He jokingly punched Nick in the chest, the fox putting on a mocking face of pain. "You and I both knocked out an arctic bear to get on the ZPD in the first damn place— I'm at least a 'twunk', thank you very much!"

"You're just big-boned." Nick playfully traced a paw along the skeleton outline on Jude's outfit.

The bunny smiled back. He closed his eyes and made a happy moan when the predatory paw slipped across his belly. Yet Jude gently swatted the fox away when Nick migrated down to the his smooth thighs.

"So," Nick began, releasing the rabbit.

" _So_ ," Jude repeated, stepping onto the sidewalk. He gazed wistfully at the cozy cafe— the red brick facade and large silver signs looking like something out of an idealized small town main street— and slowly turned to face the mostly empty street.

"Ready to take on 'The Night Bite', carrots?" Nick asked.

"As I'll ever be," the bunny replied. Yet he still took in a long, deep breath.

The fox stepped up behind the rabbit. Without saying another word, they both walked along the streets over to the direction of the massive nightclub in which they'd had their first date. Jude flashed back to when Nick had brought up going there for Halloween— neither of them having set plans when the planned ZPD shindig fell apart, a spate of surprise illnesses taking place at the same time as sudden building renovations. After getting a clear-cut promise to have to spend less than an hour there, Jude had relented.

As expected, the immense facade in front of 'The Night Bite' made it look even more ominous than usual. Thick smoke poured out of various nooks and crannies in ways that Jude could only guess at. Fake cobwebs and strikingly realistic-looking spiders littered all across the doors. The loud techno music that leaked out mixed in a variety of horror film screams with the sounds of rattling chains and blasting organs.

"Here goes nothing," Jude murmured. He shut his eyes as Nick opened the door for him. A thick cloud of smoke enveloped them as they both stepped right inside.

Jude realized in a few seconds that nothing in real life could ever look as scary and weird as the power of the bunny's own imagination, especially when given days to stew things over. It was Halloween. It was an area filled with some of the most perverted mammals ever to walk the planet. Yet the nightclub, at the end of the day, was still first and foremost a place to have fun and simply hang out.

Different mammals shuffled through the bar to pick up a glass or two of alcohol—or three, or four, or however much they could stomach without falling flat on their faces. A bunch of them clung to the glittering images flashing across the screens of the many arcade machines. A huge number of individuals and couples alike rested in comfortable dining booths eating ludicrously overpriced meals. Last but not least, a joyful crowd danced the night away in the middle of various spooky displays— from a wolf witch conjuring up a set of holographic fireballs to a drunken zombie hyena using tombstones as a drum set.

The costumes struck Jude the most. All kinds of species dressed up as the usual suspects for that time of year— directly in front of the rabbit, a pair of lioness vampires did 'the robot' with each other while a Frankenstein's monster of a bison lumbered around them. However, a great deal of mammals took the excuse to be what Jude's parents often called 'discounted prostitutes'. That didn't change, though, how much Jude enjoyed the sight of the three gyrating lions in skimpy nurse outfits— their cod-pieces made up like thick injection needles between their bright pink panties. When those predators turned away, though, Jude took in a better sense of the sheer creativity in many costumes. He witnessed a cross-gender Mrs. Peanut flirting with a lesbian LEGO-brick debutante, and it somehow seemed heartwarming.

For all the blood, cobwebs, smoke, and the rest, Jude felt a sort of 'normal' vibe. It was a rather stretched definition of normal, of course, given that he had walked into an LGBT-friendly, predator/prey-themed hangout and not his Thursday library book club. Yet Jude thought that he ought to try and truly have fun for once.

He only grew more relaxed as he and Nick stepped up to big-bearded tiger wizard dispensing free punch from a faux golden cauldron. Ironically, the strictly non-alcoholic stuff— monitored carefully by a set of three cross-dressing deer cheerleaders to prevent any spiking— only encouraged the group in front of Jude to head to the bar. The bunny chuckled.

Nick, for his part, sucked down his drink in seconds before grabbing some more fruity goodness— the fox had plenty of time to get drunk later. Instead, eyes locking on the introverted little prey mammal before him, he clutched one of Jude's arms and sped over to the dance floor. Jude hopped around a bit as he tried not to get tangled up in the profuse cobwebs.

"Yeah, they really overdid it, didn't they?" Nick asked, brushing his paws across his outfit.

"Bits of whiteness littered over the nightclub," Jude said, angrily shoving his limbs up and down, "it's—"

"It's like we're in Bellwether's snatch!"

The fox and rabbit spun around. Knowing smiles popped up on their faces. A wolf with a shimmering skeleton print all over his black get-up stepped out from behind a gigantic tombstone.

"Wolfmeyer!" Nick exclaimed.

"About time you both showed up," the wolf declared, shaking paws eagerly with both Jude and Nick, "been flirting with a sexy pair of zombie otters over there, but the girls look confused as to whether they're more into me or into each other." He slipped his two companions over to the side of the crowd of dancers, standing where the floor dipped up a bit, and pointed by the bar. "I reckon that I'm only a third or so smashed right now, despite _their_ best efforts, so—"

"Excuse me," interjected a lanky jackal with a dark jacket and dyed fur as well as a face covered in cyborg-esque mechanical gear, "but did you, uh, say 'Bellwether'?"

"Just talking hypothetically," Jude replied. The jackal stepped around in place beside the group of ZPD colleagues, looking tense. "I'm... sorry, I guess?"

"I think I just missed him or her, damn it," the jackal whined, being drunk enough to spill his guts out, "this hottie hyena, uh, that's dressed as Bellwether— Dawn _freaking_ Bellwether, the prey supremacist terrorist in all that sexy glory—"

"Even for Halloween, and even for here, that seems like pretty _bad taste_ to _say the least_ ," Nick remarked. He exchanged knowing looks with Jude. Yet they both figured that the jackal was too smashed to really understand them if the fox and rabbit added that they'd been the ones to bust the sheep.

"He had the glasses, the sweater, the fake wool, and everything," the jackal went on, "and she flirted so much, uh, that it wasn't even talk anymore... I swear in the name of everything _holy_ that I'm _diamonds_ down there for him. Like, she said that we could rip up the condoms and _raw it_ on the second floor—"

"Your mixing the 'he' and 'she' a bit there," Jude chimed in.

"The _Goddamn hell_ is the _difference_!" A few mammals dancing around the little group looked over in confusion before slipping away altogether. The jackal barked out something else unintelligible before pointing an angry paw in on the bunny's forehead. "Look, little mister cottontail, if I'm emptying my balls into a hot sheep's _ass-pussy_ then a cotton-swab is a cotton-swab— whatever's up front, I'm still falling for those bewitching charms of what's... you know..."

"God help us, what if Bellwether actually uses that in her parole hearing," Wolfmeyer commented, breaking his silence, "I heard a rumor from Clawhauser about that. Something floated by her freaky supporters that she's trying to get out using the 'seduction of her sheep pussy', like... can you believe that?"

"Carrots and I," Nick began, holding Jude close, "will totally—"

"Excuse me?" the jackal asked, his eyes suddenly growing wide.

"What?" Nick turned over to watch the hyena getting a bit frantic, fur sticking up across the faux-cyborg's body.

"Did you say... _sheep pussy_?"

"It was him." Nick pointed at Wolfmeyer while the wolf pointed at himself, looking rather amused.

"Are you sure you mean sheep pussy?" The jackal braced his body forward, limbs gripping the air, as he raised his voice to a scream. " _Are you sure that you mean sheep pussy_!" His face contorted as his eyes bulged— pools of blue fire burning in the middle of the stark whiteness.

"Oh... oh, crap" Jude muttered.

"Because! I know you might have _said_ a ' _Sheep Pussy_ '! But what I think you _meant_ was a ' _Wool Womb_ '!"

The three ZPD colleagues awkwardly stared back at the jackal. The faux-cyborg drooled profusely, tracing the outline of a fluffy ewe in the air. As the jackal shook in place, raw horny energies convulsing across his body, the other mammals stepped silently away to different part of the dance floor.

"And there he goes," Jude said, watching the jackal spot a glimpse of something woolly at the bar and rush over, "that's... yeah, remind me why we're here, again?"

"Like Nick and I agreed, even if we've got a sick bison leaving us one down and even if the official ZPD party is cancelled, we're still doing our routine for _somebody_ this Halloween," Wolfmeyer replied, jokingly rubbing a paw on Nick's head, "no matter what."

"But I'm a replacement for a routine... doing... I'm out of the loop, Nick," Jude said. The fox put on a nervous expression, having the 'it's-better-to-ask-forgiveness-than-permission' look that Jude knew quite well from babysitting Hopps family youngsters. "And I'd better not be for long."

"Don't worry," the fox said, "I can show you."

"Oh, hey, they're going to the next song!" Jude interjected, "it's about damn time! Was more than sick of all that 'spooky techno', ugh!" A mysterious-sounding hip hop beat began over the nightclub's booming system, and various mammals in all kinds of costumes all looked up.

"Hell! There's no time like the present to let Jude in on things, is there?" Wolfmeyer called out. He flashed glances at both a surprised-looking Jude and a knowing-looking Nick, and he then pointed at a spirited tigress pirate standing beside a rack of electronics. "Hey Miss DJ!"

"What!" The tigress lifted up her fake eye-patch and stepped out a foot. Her worn out jacket barely held back her gigantic breasts, not that she seemed anything but proud about that fact.

"Give us the Hanks special!" Wolfmeyer yelled.

"Oh, hell yeah!" The tigress clicked a few buttons as she grinned.

"Nick, what _exactly_ is going on?" Jude whispered.

"You'll see in a second, carrots," the fox replied.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those that are whatever their dom needs depending on the moment... lend me your ears!" The pirate shot out a faux-hooked arm. " _Behold_ , at the lower center of the dance floor!" The formerly dancing crowd, getting confused, took one look at her and then another look at the special spot on which Nick stood. " _There_ he is!"

"How's it hanging!" Nick yelled out.

"Oh, my God..." Jude muttered to himself.

"I'm _David Pumpkins_!" The fox stretched out his arms before pointing them at his skeleton-dressed companions. Jude and Wolfmeyer leaned up against Nick's straight figure. "And I'm here to scare the _hell_ out of _you_!"

A weird bleeping tone burst out from the sound system. Before Jude even had time to think, he witnessed Wolfmeyer slide out from Nick's side and begin to boogie. The loose, twisting motions up and down with limbs failing out had little to do with 'dancing' in any sense, Jude thought, but at least the wolf loved being the center of attention.

"Whip it!" Nick called out. A matching sound out of the speakers caused the BDSM-loving crowd to cheer. Wolfmeyer bent his body down, rear end wiggling, and put on a face as if he'd gotten seriously hurt back there.

"I... I..." Jude stammered.

The entire nightclub seemed to have shone its expectant eyes on him. He watched Nick bend over and rub a paw on his ear from the side of his vision, as much as he remained staring at the crowd. The weird music started up yet again.

"Here goes!" Jude hopped up in the air and clutched his legs with hos paws. He twirled around and slipped his whole body from side to side. The frantic display of movement would've gotten him kicked off the stage on Zootopia's Got Talent, but then the boozed-up crowd loved every second. Vampires, goblins, ghosts, and the rest clapped and hollered.

Another whip noised sounded off through the speakers. Something inside Jude made him instinctively stand up straight with his nose twitching. His tail twitched as well. That pushed the audience over the edge, and outright cheers burst out.

Nick immediately followed his two skeleton-dressed companions with a jerky motion of his hips from side to side and a convulsion of his arms. In a split-second, he'd already finished. Wolfmeyer clutched Jude's shoulders and pushed the two of them back into place. The pair leaned closely upon the fox's body.

_"Any questions!"_

"Yes! Several!" An elephant in a World War I helmet— his erection looking hard enough to tear out of his uniform, itself stained all over from spilled booze— popped out of the front of the crowd.

"Oh, and _you're welcome_!" Wolfmeyer called out.

"Yeah," Jude meekly remarked back.

"David Pumpkins does... what?" the elephant asked.

"My own thing!" Nick answered.

"And those skeletons are... and what does this have to do with gay... stuff..." the elephant murmured, looking about to keel over were it not for his unsatisfied libido, "Francine, are you seeing this..."

"We are... part of it! Of his thing!" Wolfmeyer added.

"Well, between you and me, General von Pachyderm," Jude interjected, seeing an opening, " _we_ may be the skeletons. But _David Pumpkins_ has the best _bone_!"

The audience exploded in sheer delight. As paws shot up in approval, smiles erupting all around, Jude turned to Nick. The fox seemed genuinely taken aback. Without even thinking for a second, the bunny hugged the fox at full force, squeezing tightly. Wolfmeyer witnessed this and immediately did the same.

"Remember... I... still need to breathe, even if I'm a weird meme," Nick murmured.

 _"Happy Halloween!"_ Jude and Wolfmeyer triumphantly declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> It's Halloween time, and I wanted to write something related to 'Zootopia' as well as the possibilities of its expanded universe. Rather than do something scary, I decided to write something short and hopefully funny. This is a direct sequel to my previous work 'The Police Saga', but then I think that this piece holds up well enough on its own. Let me know if you have any criticisms, ideas, questions, or the like. And thanks once again for reading this.


End file.
